Lassiter
Places of Interest 'Taranowski Bakeries '(Location) The best in town! Taranowski Bakeries supplies much of the city's bread, being a local bakery that competes regionally with the likes of Wonderbread. A light industry, the smell of fresh baked bread is an asset to property prices, rather than a detriment. Taranowski Bakeries has outlet shops all over Kingsport, and the bakery itself employs over three thousand workers. Taranowski Bakeries is only a location unless you want to use Crafts for Baking, at which point it is a +5 Site. 'Mediplas '(Science 4/Crafts 5 (Prosthetics) Site) This firm specializes in artificial organs and prosthetics. Mediplas is one of the few businesses in Arkham always looking for help – mostly warehouse or customer service help. These jobs pay well, and offer health and dental insurance as well as a free gym membership to Work Out Universe. 'Lee's Pawn Shop '(Larceny 2 Site) Jack Lee runs a legitimate and straight business. Sellers must have two forms of picture identification for all transactions. All items hawked here can be bought back before 30 days at 20% above what Lee paid for the item. All items over $500 in value are reported to the State Police. Lee sells many items online; buyers may be the better part of a globe away. While Jack Lee runs it all on the up and up, it's easy to dispose of stolen goods here regardless, and acquiring makeshift or even legitimate tools for B&E can be done in the confines. Many of the city's burglars and thieves keep an eye on Lee's, and the district's safety bonus doesn't apply here. 'Darrell E. Slocum Parking Garage '(Stealth 1 Site) Named after a dedicated and long-dead city employee, this five-story gray cement parking garage with spaces on the roof holds a maximum of 500 cars. During citywide snow emergencies all street-parked vehicles must be parked here. There is a lot of graffiti inside, and skateboarders use this place during warm weather. A bored garage attendant takes tickets at the front. The parking garage’s location across the street from the Civic Center ensures a steady stream of business. Anyone trying to find their car in a crowded parking lot knows how easy it is to hide even in plain site amongst the many concrete ramps and pillars, the deep shadows of the back walls, and the parked vehicles. This is a +1 Stealth Site. 'Tower Professional Building '(Site) This seven-story office building is one of the tallest structures in Arkham Green. It has two six-person elevators, front and back stairs, and two fire escapes. It houses a number of different professional offices, with four suites per floor. A watchman provides night security. Currently houses a doctor, a dentist, a stock broker, a real estate agent, an insurance agent, an attorney-at-law, an accountant, and a psychologist. Someone with the keys to Tower Professional could access equipment and site bonuses equal to +1 in Academics, Medicine, Politics, Science, Empathy, and Expression, depending on which offices they use. There is virtually no one but the watchman on the premesis after 10pm. 'Desolate Highway Cafe '(Socialize/Expression 2 Site) A very expensive coffee shop, somewhat over-done and inclined to the pretentious. Each table is etched with a chessboard, and there are frequent poetry slam nights. True intellectuals and philosophers vie with poseurs and traveling business people to determine what the clientele of the cafe will be. The owners occasionally sponsor exhibits or readings, but the attraction here is conversation, posturing, and flirting. Criminals will be bored. 'El Cantina '(Socialize 2 Site) Mexican dining with a family atmosphere. The dining room features colorful murals of cacti, haciendas, and peasant folk in traditional garb. Colorful, rainbowhued paper sombreros, wooden maracas, wagon wheels, and other southwestern and Mexican knick-knacks adorn the adobe-style walls. On weeknights Arkham’s cubicle-dwelling crowd toss back margaritas and laugh about the boss while on weekends families fill the booths. Complimentary, oven-warmed all-you-can-eat tortilla chips and salsa at every table. The appetizer list is long and the entrées tasty. Their sizzling fajita platters put all others to shame; the key lime pie desert is also a favorite. Despite unkind rumors, no one working at El Cantina is an illegal immigrant. As long as the tacos are tasty, it’s unlikely anyone worries too much about it either way. 'Northside Women's Center '(Feeding Ground 4) Evening seminars and training sessions on 'women's issues', which range from self-empowerment and self-defense to conflict resolution and literary studies. The battered women's shelter behind the Women's Center has two RN's and a psyche-capable doctor on hand, as well as a fully stocked infirmiry that handles women with spontaneous miscarriages, aborted abortions, and beatings by boyfriends. They liberally hand out pharmaceuticals and their wealthy patrons keep the pills flowing. The clever kindred, disguised or genuinely female, would find this place an extremely easy feed, and leave the herd in capable, concerned hands, the damage and anemia easily waved off as walk-in wounds. 'Saltonstall Manor Condominiums '(Housing - Resources ****) A fine old Federalist mansion been gutted from the inside to create five luxury condominiums. The interiors feature every modern convenience while the exterior very much retains the visual appeal of a fine old estate. Fees are very high but the building is scrupulously well maintained. White-collar professionals occupy four of the five condos; the final unit is currently for sale. Category:Lassiter Category:Arkham Category:Northside Category:Larceny sites Category:Stealth sites Category:Academics sites Category:Medicine sites Category:Politics sites Category:Science sites Category:Empathy sites Category:Expression sites Category:Locations Category:Craft sites Category:Socialize sites Category:Feeding Grounds Category:Housing